Reading? Really?
by Neptune's daughter
Summary: This is the story where the gods and certain demigods read Percabeth and the Olympians: Timely War by Divine Protector of Mangos. Of course, with all the Olympians and kids of Big Three, it's a guarantee there would be crazy! P.S. For the last time, I HAVE permission of the author. Ask him if you don't believe me.
1. Chapter 1

**OK, I know you're probably waiting for me to upload my PJ/HP story, but I have a bit of writer's block, so I'm doing this for the heck of it. And before you start pelting me with the nonsense about violating rules, I HAVE the permission of the awesome author, Divine Protector of Mangos, so shoo off!**

**P.S. Of course, Percy Jackson goes to Uncle Rick.**

* * *

On Mount Olympus 1998 Winter Solstice just began, and yelling had already started. The topics were always the same: Hera giving her husband an earful about cheating on her for heavens-knows-which-time, Poseidon and Athena screaming about Athens and Medusa, Artemis shooting her twin and half brother because they tried to flirt with her hunters, Hades trying and failing to tune out Demeter's rant about cereal and Persephone, Ares and Hephaestus having a heated match about Aphrodite, and Dionysius sleeping in his throne. The only person that stayed out of all kinds of violence was Hestia, who poked the hearth and sadly watched her family, wishing for the unity and peace of her crazy family.

Out of blue, golden light appeared in front of her hearth. The shine was so bright that even Apollo had to avert his eyes. When the light receded, it revealed a form of girl kneeling, holding a thin book in her left arm.

"Greetings Lady Hestia, Guardian of the Olympus.I plead for safe entrance and stay in your home." The girl's voice never wavered, and her head didn't rise throughout the whole greeting. Hestia's eyebrows shot up: it was an ancient way to greet your host, and it was almost forgotten nowadays.

"State your name and purpose here!" Zeus bellowed, regaining his cool after a shocking event. Girl's lips twitched, almost as she wanted to smile, but she restrained herself.

"My name is Andromeda, but not the one from myths. I am here by the orders of Fates. They had deemed that you need to learn to behave like a family, real one not this messed up. For that, you will be reading a book about two young heroes that changed everything. Listen, and learn something from your mistakes, else everything will be lost." Council sat in shocked silence for the second time.

"But... that means we will change future!" Athena weakly complained. "It was prohibited for reason back in the time of Titans!" Andromeda chuckled.

"What Titans didn't know that there was actually no way of influencing future because of the parallel universes."

„Parallel _what_?" Apollo was totally confused.

„It's quite simple. Whenever we make a choice, there are always some different options, right? So parallel universes are actually those choices made real."

„So, even if we change this reality, there will always be the one that isn't changed, am I correct?" Poseidon voiced unexpectedly.

„Absolutely correct, Poseidon", Andromeda smiled at him while Athena stared, slack-jawed.

„Shut your trap Bird brain, before something flies in", Poseidon said amusedly.

„You-you said something smart", she said in shock. Andy giggled.

„You need to give him some credit: he's actually smart, but he doesn't show it. Anyways, will you start reading or not?" Athena wordlessly grabbed the offered book and read: **Percabeth and the Olympians: Timely War**.

„War?" Ares asked with glee.

„Yes, war", Andy said coldly. Aphrodite caught something else, though.

„Percabeth? Is it a ship?" Andy nodded with a smile.

„A ship? What the hell is that?" Apollo asked.

„It's a pairing or relationship you support, and name is usually just a fusing of those two. Go on Athena."

**Prologue**

**_Percy POV_**

**I watched Mommy and Smelly Gabe talk from my door, even though Mommy told me not to.**

_Typical male, spying_, Artemis thought.

**I just couldn't stand not knowing what was happening to her when she's alone with Smelly Gabe, since he's as bad as Captain Hook in Peter Pan. **

„Whoa, this kid has entertaining thoughts", Hermes chuckled. _Maybe this won't be so bad._

**Smelly Gabe was drinking his special drinks again, which usually makes him really angry and allusive. So far, whenever he's had one of his special drinks (which Mommy told me not to drink), he usually spanks Mommy in different places. **

Poseidon's face darkened almost imperceptibly, and sea started acting up. He hated hearing about his lover's predicament, but he couldn't expose his son, not yet at least.

**I don't know why, but when I'm bigger and stronger, I'm going to beat Smelly Gabe up and defend my Mommy. Then we won't have to deal with him.**

„Go, go, Perce!" shouted Apollo and Hermes. Poseidon smirked evilly, and Hera, Artemis and Aphrodite had smug smiles: this boy was sure different, and he really cared about his mother.

**Anyways, so I was watching Mommy try to stop Smelly Gabe from shouting, when Smelly Gabe smashed the bottle of his special drink on the table next to him. **

Poseidon sucked in his breath, but this time Hades and Athena noticed it.

_Is that your son, Kelp-for-brains?_ Athena asked telephatically, and Hades listened intently. Poseidon gave them a small nod, but his eyes begged for silence.

_Please, it'll sure tell us at some point, don't rat me out now._ Hades patted his arm, and Athena leaned back. She won't tell her father anything yet, but if the book doesn't tell them soon, she would.

**I don't know how, but one of the pieces flew right at Mommy and hit her in the chest. **

„Why that disgusting _male_..." Artemis hissed furiously in perfect sync with her stepmother's „When I get my hands on him..." Male gods shifted slightly away, knowing that it wasn't prudent to anger Queen and Goddess of hunt.

**I quickly, and silently, closed the door, and called 911, like Mommy told me to.**

**"911, what's your emergency?" asked the lady on the other side.**

**"Hello," I said, "My name's Percy, and my mommy's hurt."**

**"What happened?" asked the lady.**

**"My mommy was trying to get Smelly Gabe, my stepdaddy, to stop yelling," said Percy, "since he always yells when he drinks his special drinks. He got really angry this time, and smashed his special drinks' bottle on the table next to him, and one of the pieces went into her chest. Is Mommy going to be all right?"**

**"Yes, she will, sweetie," said the nice lady, "I'm going to be sending some help to your house, okay? Do you know where you live?"**

„Maybe we can visit Percy", Aphrodite said with a pondering look on her face. Seeing the incredulous looks she relented. „I mean for punishment." Whole council smirked, totally agreeing with her. Andy grinned evilly sitting nearby Hestia. _Oh, I can't wait to see their faces when I show them his _punishment.

**"Yeah," I said, remembering the address Mommy told me in case I got lost, "It's 191 Aqua Street, Upper East Side, Apartment 11.**

**"Thank you sweetie," said the lady on the other side, "help is on the way. Stay hidden, but where people can still find you."**

**"Okay, nice lady," I said, before hanging up the phone. I hid under my blanket, since Gabe sometimes checks up on me to see if I was sleeping whenever he has his special drinks.**

„At least he knows drinking is bad", Demeter said looking pointedly at Dionysius. „He must've eaten enough cereal."

„Shut it with the cereal, woman!" Hades exploded. „Cereal isn't all-powerful!" Before Demeter could disagree, Athena carried on reading.

**Soon, I heard police cars outside, and the door opening. I waited, and soon, I heard people talking, and Gabe yelling. After a while, his yelling stopped, and I heard less voices. I was just about to get out of my bed, when my covers flew off of me. I faked sleeping, when I heard a voice say, "I found the kid guys. Looks like he's sleeping."**

„Ooooh, I wish he was my son", Hermes said appreciatively. „He's a good faker."

**I peeked a look at the guy from under my eyelashes, and saw that it was an officer. I quickly jumped up, surprising the officer, and said, "I'm not sleeping. The lady told me to hide, and Smelly Gabe sometimes checks on me to make sure I'm sleeping whenever he drinks his special drink. I don't know why, but once, when I wasn't sleeping, he grabbed me from my neck, and almost threw me into the wall, or that's what my Mommy told me."**

Poseidon barely controlled his anger now, hurricanes creating on the East Coast as response. Now Aphrodite, Hestia and Artemis caught the meaning of his anger, and looked at him with the sympathy.

„Why are you so angry, brother?" Zeus the oblivious idiot asked.

„It's nothing", Poseidon sighed leaning in his throne. "I'm just furious that someone would hurt a child." Zeus nodded; everyone knew that Sea King had a soft spot for kids.

**"When did Mommy tell you that happened?" asked the officer**

**"She said that it was four years ago," I said, before counting on my fingers how old I was when it happened, "so I was two years old when that happened!"**

**I showed them my hand with two fingers up, and I felt proud of myself that I got it right. They chuckled, and I felt even prouder.**

**"All right kiddo," said another officer, who came in while I was counting, "we're going to take you to the hospital, okay?"**

**"The h-hospital?" I gulped, "but I don't want my shots. Mommy said that I got all of them."**

Aphrodite smiled. _He's so cute_, she thought. _I'll have fun with him._ Unfortunately, Andy heard her, and gave her a chilling look. _He's in love, Aph, and nothing will separate those two_.

**"Don't worry, kiddo," said the second officer, who I named 2, since he was the second one in my room, "you're not getting any shots. You're Mommy's in the hospital. She got a big booboo from your stepdaddy, so she had to go to the doctors, okay?"**

**"Okay," I said, "I'll hold onto my Mommy's hand so she feels better when they give her a shot."**

**"I think she'll like that," said the first officer, or as I like to call him, 1, "Now come on, we better get over there as soon as possible."**

**"Wait a minute, Bernard," said 2, "we should first check if he has any other family here."**

**"Nuh-uh," I said, shaking my head, "Mommy said that Daddy was lost at sea, and that Granny and Grandpa are in the sky somewhere. When I get older, I'm going to get a big boat that becomes a submarine, and look for my Daddy, and bring him home."**

**"You do that kid," smiled Bernard, "Now come on, we have to get to your Mommy so she can hold your hand when she gets a shot, okay?"**

**"Okay," I said, before holding onto his hand and following him out, "wait, will Smelly Gabe come back?"**

**"No," said 2, "he won't go back. He was being a bad boy, so he's got in trouble. He has a time-out for a long time."**

**"Oh, okay," I said, before following them once again, this time with no interruptions.**

„Well, it was certainly informing, this chapter", Hephaestus commented. Hestia nodded.

„He will be a great hero if he continues like this. Niece, can I read the next one?" Athena gave her aunt the book, and Hestia opened it on the next chapter.

„Oh, before we continue, I'm warning you: some of the heroes will be here momentarily", Andy sing-sang airily. On the que, golden light appeared again, and deposited a boy and girl in front of the council.

„Introduce yourself!" Zeus thundered.

„I'm Bianca di Angelo, and this is Nico, my brother. We're..." Andy placed her hand over her mouth.

„No spoilers, Bi", she chided.

„Whoops", she said embarrassed. Nico snickered.

„What are doing here?" he asked.

„Reading a book about Perce and Beth", Andy answered.

„Wheee! Perfect blackmail!" Nico shouted, much to gods' amusement. Andy waved her hand, fashioning a sofa for siblings and sat next to Hestia.

„Continue, Hestia."


	2. Chapter 2

**Here it is! I'm sorry, I can't say much, I'm on school computer, and I'm not even supposed to be on the Internet... bye and enjoy!**

** P.S. You guys rock! 7 favourites and 6 followers? 150+ views? Wheeeee!**

* * *

Hestia smiled and read aloud:

**Chapter 1**

**The officers led me to the nearest hospital, and made sure I got to Mommy's room okay before leaving, even if they had to wait 3 hours for the doctors to take Mommy out of the Emency Room, at least I think that's what they told me it was called. After the officers left, I spent as much time next to Mommy, holding her hand, as I could. **

Hera smiled and cooed inwardly. _I wish he was my son._ Poseidon noticed it and sighed in relief. _Another ally on my side_.

„This is _sooo_ Percy-like", Nico whispered to Bianca and Andy. Bianca nodded and Andy grinned. She was really proud of her... cousin, so to say. She never told anyone about her father, but Percy and Annabeth were an exception. She omly hoped Olympians wouldn't freak out when she revealed it.

**She woke up a few times, but fell back to sleep. The doctors would sometimes have me wait outside her room when they're giving her shots. Even if I was promised that I could hold Mommy's hands, the doctor said that they needed me to guard the door so that no one would interrupt them, which is a more important job.**

**One day, I was holding onto Mommy's hand so she doesn't get scared of the hospital, even if she was sleeping. She soon woke up, and said that she had something important to tell me, something about Daddy.**

All gods, even Poseidon and those who figured out Percy's father leaned forward: everyone wanted to know how would a woman explain their world, and some were very intigued by his mysterious parentage.

**"Percy, sweetie," said Mommy, "I want you to know who your really Daddy is."**

**"My real Daddy?" I asked.**

**"Yes," said Mommy, "Do you remember all those stories of Greek heroes I'd tell you about?"**

**"Yes mommy," I said, proudly, since I don't remember stuff often, "I really like Poseidon."**

Poseidon cracked a smile: his son liked him even before he knew about the mythical world.

**"Well that's good," Mommy said, smiling, "because Poseidon is your father."**

Silence. Zeus turned slowly to his older brother, who sported defiant look.

„You broke the oath?" he asked, his voice dangerously low and calm.

„Like you're any better", Poseidon snapped back. „You sired a child as well, girl if I'm not mistaken." Now Hera whirled at her husband, her eyes shooting daggers.

„You have a child? _A girl_, husband?" Before any kind of argument could begin, Hestia and Andromeda stood up.

„Brother, you have no right to scold Poseidon because of his breach", Hestia said in her best peacemaker's voice standing between her brothers' thrones in her twenty-five-year-old form.

„Hera, we've already established that Zeus is a cheater and hypocrite", Andromeda consoled Queen of Olympus. „ If that makes you any better, she will bring much pain and grief to him." Hera sniffed and took the offered handkerchief, while Zeus paled drastically. _Why would Thalia bring pain and grief?_ He didn't voice his concerns and slumped into his throne. Hestia and Andromeda walked back to hearth, and the oldest daughter of Kronos continued reading.

**"My Daddy is a god?" I asked.**

„YEs, young grasshopper", Hermes said in a bad imitation of Yoda. Bianca and Nico snickered together with Andy and Apollo.

„Herm, you're a bad, bad actor", Andy said giggling. „Sorry, Tia, go on." Hades raised his eyebrows on her nickname. _Tia? Hmmm, nice nickname…_

**"Yes, sweetie," said Mommy, "your Daddy is a god, and before you ask, he's not lost at sea. Do you remember why?"**

**"He was the Sea God, right?" I asked, unsurely, because I really liked the water, and I wanted my Daddy to be the god that had water.**

Poseidon all-out grinned, his grin threatening to split his face in half. Most of the gods rolled their eyes, but secretly they wished their kids would like them as much as Percy loved Poseidon.

**"Yes he is," said Sally, "and because Poseidon is your daddy, you can control water."**

**"What about the monsters Mommy?" I asked, because I was really scared that the monsters would get Mommy when she couldn't run away.**

Poseidon gulped, but Nico smiled.

„Perce, monsters won't chase your mum. They know what will happen otherwise", he said with a manic grin not too different from Hades's.

**"The monsters are real, honey," said Mommy, "but they won't come and get you until you're bigger."**

**"Why?" I asked**

**"Because they don't like little kids," said Mommy, before she stared frowning, "Now, listen Percy. Listen carefully, because now that you know who Daddy is, the monsters will want you just a little bit more. Now, first of all, take this pen. Daddy gave this to me for you so you could keep the monsters away."**

Suddenly, Poseidon leaned forward, shaking with anticipation. _She's going to give him Anaklusmos! _He did a mental tap-dance.

**"How will the pen help Mommy?" I asked**

**Mommy then started telling me about the pen, which is called Riptide; about this camp, Camp Half-Blood, where I can go and find people like me; and about being a half-blood, or as Mommy sometimes calls it, demigod.**

Nico and Bianca cheered, while Andy whistled a tune and clapped her hands.

„Our young Percy has finally learned", she said solemnly, sending Nico, Bianca and immature gods(Apollo and Hermes) into fits of laughter.

„When will there be war?" Ares complained loudly, only to yelp after his brother Hephaestus threw a palmful of fire on his thigh. Aphrodite didn't care, as she was busy imagining a perfect match for Percy.

_Hmmm, not Zeus's girl, they'll clash horribly. Hades? No way. Ares, Hephaestus and Demeter? No chance, they're too different… maybe Athena's, she will surely flip. Ah yes, that Annabeth from California… _Andy snickered.

„Aph?" she called innocently. „You're dead on." Aphrodite flinched catapulted out of her thoughts, but after a few seconds she squealed.

„Yey! Thanks, Andy! Sorry, Hestia, continue!"

**She told me that I had to leave soon, but I didn't want to. In the end, I agreed (though I'm not sure how many of mommy's cookies she promised I could have), but I told Mommy that when she gets better, and I get bigger, that I'm going to be staying with her.**

**I got someone to take me back to my home, which it soon won't be, and got the bag that I had already made in case I had to run away (Mommy was afraid that Smelly Gabe might kick me out, so she had me hide a bag where I could get it from the fire stairs. I filled it with some more clothes, food, and some of the money I got by 'borrowing' from Smelly Gabe while he was sleeping. I then got a ride back to the hospital, and told Mommy what I did. We then talked for a little bit, and when the doctors came in to give Mommy her shots, I gave Mommy a kiss on the cheek, like always, and left the room. As soon as they closed the door, I made my way out of the hospital and started to look for the Camp Mommy told me about. Mommy told me that it was in America, so I knew I didn't have to worry about going to Canada and fighting the Abominable Snowman, or going to Cuba and fighting Castro.**

„Like Castro would be interested in a demigod", Ares scoffed.

„You'd be surprised", Andy commented mysteriously. „Anyways, who wants to read… oops, seems like we have another visitor." Indeed, golden light appeared again, this time two girls and a boy stepped out.

„C'mon, Thalia, no need for violence", blond girl chided the black one.

„Aww, Beth, just this once", Thalia pleaded. Ravenette rolled his eyes.

„Thals, I know you're my cousin, but seriously, tone it down", he joked.

„Percy!" Nico shouted and ran off, tackling the older demigod.

„Hey, Neeks", he greeted Nico.

„Perce, you better introduce yourself", Andy called out.

„Oh, yeah", he said facepalming. „Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon."

„Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena", blonde continued.

„Thalia Grace, Daughter of Zeus", Thalia finished.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, some of you asked about my update schedule: I'll try to update every day, but if you have to wait a day or two, don't worry!**

**Next installment: now!**

* * *

**Before:**

_„Thals, I know you're my cousin, but seriously, tone it down", he joked._

_„Percy!" Nico shouted and ran off, tackling the older demigod._

_„Hey, Neeks", he greeted Nico._

_„Perce, you better introduce yourself", Andy called out._

_„Oh, yeah", he said facepalming. „Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon."_

_„Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena", blonde continued._

_„Thalia Grace, Daughter of Zeus", Thalia finished._

**Now:**

Silence fell, only to be broken by Andy's giggling.

„Ya know, you might want to shut your traps", she said barely stopping her from full-out laughter. „Don't want something nasty to fly in." True to her words, every god's jaws were nearly touching the floor, which resulted in five demigods rolling around in laughter and one unclaimed halfblood to double over.

Snapping out of shock, Poseidon first rose out of his throne, followed by Athena and Zeus.

„P-Percy?" he asked unsuredly. Percy gave him a huge grin.

„Hey, Dad. No need to be so shocked." Sea god threw any kind of dignity out of window and rushed over to his son, shrinking into human size and hugging his only mortal son.

„C-can't b-b-bre-e-athe, Da-a-d", Percy whizzed out, and Poseidon immediately slackened his grip. Meanwhile, Athena lightly hugged her favourite daughter, talking about the architecture, and Zeus nearly crushed Thalia to death. Hera was fuming, and Hades looked longingly and his son and daughter. Andy gave him a nod, and he went over, hugging them as well.

„Erm, Uncle Hades?" Ares sounded stupefied. „Why are you hugging those punks?" Olympians all turned to the King of Underworld.

„Can't I hug my own children?" he asked lowly, glaring at his brothers as if daring them to object. Neither Poseidon nor Zeus said anything, so everyone sat back.

„So, who will read next?" Andy asked, forlornly staring at hearth.

„I will", Aphrodite volunteered, and Hestia chucked it at her. She opened the correct page and started to read.

**Chapter 2**

**It's been more or less a year since I had left Mom in the hospital. I've been traveling all over the country since then, strategically going through certain states before having to backtrack. **

„Not bad, sea spawn", Athena muttered, slightly impressed.

„You know, it's little weird seeing your mum and my dad bickering like that", Percy murmured into Annabeth's ear. She nodded, and returned her attention to the story.

**So far, I've been traveling more or less around the northern border, when I reached Washington. I didn't find much mythical stuff in the states I've been through, except this one in Detroit, where I found Medea's shopping mall by accident when I was hiding from the police.**

„_What?_ You have been in _Medea's shopping mall_?" Poseidon all but screeched like a banshee. Percy sighed.

„Dad, I was perfectly fine, not even a scratch on me", he reassured his father.

**Anyways, I've been practicing my water powers ever since I found out, and now I can use about 6-7 gallons in the air for a long time, and if I try really hard, I can hold up to 15 gallons. **

Ares whistled.

„Impressive, punk", he acknowledged. The rest of the gods nodded, while Poseidon and Percy shared an amused grin. _And that's just the beginning._

**I've also gotten better at fighting with Riptide (my sword's name) and I've found out that monsters burst into golden dust when they die (not that they do, since I've fought all three Furies at the same time, and even if I kill one of them, they'd still come back).**

Hades's eyebrows shot up.

„You evaded my Furies when you weren't even _seven_? Brother, your son managed to impress me." Poseidon smirked, proud of his son while said boy blushed and hid his face in his girlfriend's hair. Aphrodite did a mental tap-dance, and Artemis grudgingly smiled. _He's sure different_.

**Anyway, I made my way to San Francisco, and I was walking by a magazine stand, when I try to read the date. Mommy and my school teachers have been helping me learn how to read, but it's kind of hard with my dyslexa, at least that's what Mommy calls it. **

_Lazy, good-for-nothing sea spawn_, Athena thought victoriously. _He's not any different from his father_.

**I still try to read, since I might need it when I become big and strong. **

Athena gaped, while the rest of the council chuckled at her flabbergasted face.

„My son isn't an idiot Athena, thank you very much", Sea God said, slightly irritated with his rival's behavior. „You could at least try not to be so judgmental." She looked down, ashamed. She knew it was true, of course: after Theseus, she never even bothered with seeing Poseidon's sons in fair light. She would just write them off as copies of their annoying father.

**I try to read the date, but the small letters and number don't help, so my brain starts to hurt a lot. I give up and ask the magazine owner what the date on the newspaper is. When I find out, I get excited, since it's my birthday today! **

„Happy birthday, Seaweed Brain", Annabeth said lovingly. Percy chuckled.

„Wise Girl, you said the same thing four months ago, no need for repeating yourself",he joked.

„Awww, they even have pet names!" Aphrodite cooed, and _that_ got the rivals' attention.

„Are you two dating, son?" Poseidon asked. In all honesty, he was okay with wisdom's daughter dating his son if he was happy with her.

„Y-yes, Dad", Percy answered apprehensively, fearing Athena's reaction. Predictably, she went into a rant.

„Annabeth, why are you dating that sea spawn? You could've found anyone else..." Her rant was cut short when Andy and Aphrodite stood up.

„Athena, you can hate Poseidon all you like, but don't destroy your daughter's happiness", Andy said seriously. Aphrodite nodded.

„Their love is a type of love when they're ready to die for each other. Why you can't see it? Even _Poseidon_ understands that", she said stressing Poseidon's name. Athena backed off, but her eyes told clearly that this argument wasn't over.

**I hope that Daddy knows when my birthday is and sends me a gift. I really hope it's a friend who can travel with me. What? I get lonely sometimes, okay?**

„I would've felt the same, kid", Apollo said smiling. „It's just wrong if you're traveling around alone." Artemis agreed with her brother. Without her hunt, her life wouldn't be very bright.

**Anyways, I get excited, and run to the nearest playground, which takes me a while since I have to go where there's not many people, so that in case monsters come, they don't get hurt. Mommy told me that I should never, ever, ever hurt someone else unless I have to. I was walking by a series of buildings, when I hear a small noise coming from the alley. **

Poseidon listened, paying attention to absolutely everything, worried a little.

**I bring out Riptide, in pen form (a ballpoint pen, which transforms into a sword when you click it), just in case and slowly walk towards the alley. When I get there, I see someone hiding behind the lid of a trashcan. **

„Ooooh, who's that?" Thalia and Bianca wondered, while Nico and Andy snickered at Percy's and Annabeth's red faces.

**I stopped in my tracks, and stare for a second. I started thinking about whether I should approach or not, or even whether the person is a demigod or a mortal. While I was thinking this, I see the person peek up from the trash can lid. All I could make out was grey eyes, and blonde hair that probably belongs to a girl, but the grey eyes strike me the most, since I doubt I've seen grey eyes on people that much.**

**"You have pretty eyes" I say, before yelling at myself in my mind for saying something so dumb.**

„Hit the deck!" Percy yelled, diving down and clutching his ears. Everyone copied except from Dionysius.

„AWWWWWWWWWWWW!", Aphrodite squealed loudly, nearly bursting Wine God's eardrums.

„Woman, tone it down!" he yelled as demigods and gods alike smirked at his current predicament.

**"What?" asks the girl, since her voice is too girly to be a boy.**

**"You have pretty eyes," I repeat.**

**"Are you a monster?" asked the girl.**

**"You know about them to?" I ask, before carefully asking, "Are you one of us?"**

**"Yeah I know about the monsters," she said, "And what do you mean 'one of us'?"**

**"I mean," I said, "are you a demigod?"**

**She peeks up over the thrash can lid, and looks right at me.**

**"Your eyes are pretty cool, too," she said, referring to my earlier statement, "they're like the sea."**

**"Thanks," I said, after getting a good look at her eyes, "You know, your eyes are like stormy grey."**

**"Thanks," said the girl, "What's your name?"**

**"I'm Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon," I said, sticking my hand out**

**"Annabeth Chase," she said, shaking my hand, "daughter of Athena. Aren't Poseidon and Athena enemies?"**

„Yes, we are", Athena said, completely missing Percy's, Annabeth's and Andy's pointed looks. _Not anymore, thankfully_.

**"So?" I asked, "What does that have to do with us? That's their problem."**

„Exactly", Hestia said. „You shouldn't transfer your hate for immortal onto your children", she said with a pointed glare. All gods bowed their heads; only the kind goddess of hearth could have such an impact.

**"I guess," Annabeth said, but I could tell that she didn't really think so.**

**"Anyway," I said, "don't you have somewhere to stay, instead of hiding behind a metal lid?"**

**"My family doesn't want me," she huffed, crossing her arms. She looked a little cute that way, but I decided not to tell her that.**

„Good thing you didn't", Annabeth huffed, „I would've slapped you."

**"Do you want to come with me?" I asked, "Mommy says that monsters want big kids more than little kids, so we're going to need to practice how to defend ourselves from monsters before they try and get us. Besides, I promised Mommy that when I'm bigger and stronger, I'll protect her from all the monsters and I could use some help."**

**"Sure," she said, grinning, but soon frowned, "but how will I help with the monsters?"**

**"Your Mommy and my Daddy are gods, right?" I asked, and when she nodded, I said, "Well, then we'll just ask them for some help until we get it. I mean, they're bound to help their own children, right?"**

„Yeah, we are, but because of a _certain_ god, we can't", Poseidon said, glaring daggers at his younger brother, who looked properly abashed.

**"That's a really good idea," she said, grinning even more than before, "but until then, you're going to have to protect both of us, all right?"**

**"Well then, lead us to the water," I said, and after seeing her confusion, I added, "Then I can use the water and the sword Mommy gave me to stop the monsters, and we can still go south while following the sea, right?"**

„Not a bad idea", Artemis said. The boy had street smarts, and she could see that his senses were remarkable. _If he was a girl, I would've have a new recruit by now._

**"Well, not entirely if we want to stay in this country," she said, "We can only go until we hit Mexico, after that we have to go more inland. But, that doesn't mean we can't go south while staying close to the water. Come on, I'll show you where it is."**


	4. Chapter 4

**Argh! Now I feel horrible... I promised every day, but my teachers are pests and I have a competition, so I will have to upload irregularly. Please don't be angry!**

**P.S. MythFanatic: No, she's not. But I have been toying with the idea... I hope this chappie will be okay with you.**

**On with the show!**

* * *

„Can we take a break?" Hades asked as Aphrodite closed the book. „I for one want to hear about some stuff." Athena and Zeus nodded. Five half-bloods groaned.

„Oh, this is sooo gonna suck", Percy whined. Annabeth cuffed him lightly on the head, but her face showed that she agreed with him.

„Maybe Rhea can help", Andy offered. „You know how genius she is with words." Thalia and Nico snickered.

„I want to see Uncle P's and Lady Athena's reaction", Bianca giggled, while Percy, Andy and Annabeth smirked. Andy snapped her fingers and another girl appeared, her black hair in disarray and gray eyes flashing.

„Andromeda Urania Lorelai, why in the name of your father have you taken me _in the middle of my date_?"

„Whooops", Andromeda smiled apologetically. „Anyways, would you please recount everything? I for one am exhausted, and two…"

„You wanna see Mum's face", Rhea finished with a mischievous smirk.

„Introduce yourself!" Zeus yelled.

„Drama Queen", all time-travelers murmured. Rhea stepped forward.

„I am Rhea O'Reil, daughter of Athena and… Poseidon." Reaction was immediate and deafening.

„I have a daughter with Beard Brain/Barnacle Beard?!" Athena and Poseidon yelled in sync. Zeus jumped up, aiming his Bolt at the daughter of Sea and Wisdom.

„Shut up!" Andromeda's voice rang through the throne room. Demigods moved away, all too familiar with Andy's rage, and pitying Olympians for the upcoming experience.

„Look at yourselves. You're worse then mortals! All you do is arguing and smiting people that you think are threat!" Last sentence was directed at Sky God, who had decency to look ashamed. „You just tried to kill your granddaughter, and given a chance you would've killed your own siblings! You already did", she muttered almost inaudibly remembering Ian, Marco, Sonya, Iyala, Calliope and many of her siblings scattered throughout the parallel universes, killed or in hiding. Ella and Andromeda were the only lucky ones, being under protection of Tartarus and Fates respectively.

„He killed us?" Demeter voiced sounding confused. She shook her head.

„Not you. His mortal half-siblings. Demititans." Air chilled, sending shivers through the council.

„We… we have more siblings?" Poseidon asked in disbelief, turning to his brother seas churning. Hestia looked down in her hearth with heavy heart, remembering sweet Iyala: killed in her crib by lightning.

„You had", Andy said coldly. „And you're currently looking at one. One of the pair of us who managed to survive." Children of Kronos rose, followed by every immortal present in the room.

„Sister?" Hades whispered in shock. She gave him a light smile.

„Hey Aidon, Pons, Tia, Deme, Hera, Zu-Zu", she greeted with nicknames she gave them.

„Zu-Zu?" Poseidon said rolling around in laughter as everyone sans said Zu-Zu roared with laughter.

„I gave everyone here a nickname", she said chuckling. „Wanna hear them?" They nodded, not being able to talk.

„Perce here is Algae Brain, Annabeth is Anna, Thalia is Lightning Rod-"

„Hey!" Thalia yelped, Andy ignored her.

„Nico is Neeks, Bianca is Bi, Rhea's Ri-Ri, Apollo is Pollo, Artemis Arte, Ares's Blockhead-"

„Finally, someone shares the sentiment", Hephaestus muttered.

„Hephaestus is Heph, Aphrodite's Aph, Hermes is Herm, Athena's Thena and Dionysius's Old Sot", she finished in the middle of laughing Throne Room.

„Andy, you're born comedian", Thalia said still rolling around and crying from laughter.

„Says the girl who was named after the Muse of Comedy", Andy laughed lightly. „Do you wanna read now or not?"

After receiving nods from the occupants, she opened the book again.

**Chapter3**

**Annabeth's POV:**

„Hehe, seems like we'll see what Owl Head thinks", Nico piped up, only to yip when his sister whacked him.

**I'll admit it: Percy's kind of cute, even if he can be an idiot sometimes. **

„EEEEEEPPPPP!" Aphrodite squealed, but Andy casted a shield around everyone so that any loud sound would be quelled, so there were no victims.

**Anyways, we made our way to the beach, no thanks to Percy, who just ****_had _****to visit the playground since he hasn't had much time to play since his Mommy told him to look for Camp Half-Blood. Although, I can't complain, since I had just as much fun as he did at the playground.**

„Hypocritial, Annie?" Rhea asked with a giggle. Annabeth scowled.

„Don't call me Annie, sis."

**So, as I was saying, we ****_finally _****made it to the beach, and started walking along it, when I realize that we might be going the wrong way.**

**"Hey, Percy," I say, "how do you know we're going the right way or not?"**

„Yeah, how do you know?" Hermes asked honestly intrigued.

„It'll tell you in about a minute, so shut up", Andy snapped. Constant bickering and interruptions were slowly wearing on her nerves.

**"Easy," said Percy, and then pointed to the sun, "the sun rises in the east, right?"**

**I nod, and then he points behind us, "So that way has to be north, since North is always on the, um (here, he's looking at his hands with his index finger and thumb extended) right of East. So, (now he's pointing direction we were going) that means that South has to be that way."**

„Impressive", Artemis commented, „for a boy."

**"Where'd you learn that?" I asked, since I remembered something about the Cardinal directions from school.**

**"Mommy taught me it when we went to our house on Montauk beach," said Percy, "she always said that if I get lost, to keep going east, and taught me how to use the sun to find my way."**

„Clever, that way he won't go over to Mount Tam", Ares said after a long period of silence. „When will there be war?" Andy sighed.

„If any of you ask about war again, I swear I'll duck-tape his mouth and in the break give him... a present", she finished with a wicked smile. Olympians shuddered: she truly looked like a daughter of Kronos with that expression.

**"Well you're going to teach me," I said, since I hate not knowing how to do stuff.**

„As usual, my Annabeth wants to know", Percy said semi-loud, eliciting a few chuckles and smile from his girlfriend.

**"Maybe later," said Percy, "like when we get to camp."**

**"All right," I said, when two bright lights flashed behind me. I turn around, and see a woman with stormy grey eyes and black hair, and a man who looks like an older version of Percy.**

„Athena and Poseidon", Hestia said quietly. She was always saddened by the fact that her favourite niece and brother hated each other so much, so Rhea was almost a miracle in her eyes: a proof that two rivals could be together.

**"Annabeth," said the grey-eyed woman, "what are you doing with this ****_sea-spawn_****?"**

**"Now, Athena," said the older-Percy, "no need to act like that yet. He hasn't done anything to her."**

„Exactly", Poseidon huffed agreeing with his book self. „And seeing as he's currently dating your daughter, he'll never hurt her." Athena bit her lip. It was true: children of Sea's fatal flaw was personal loyalty, making the most faithful lovers.

**"Not yet anyway," huffed the woman named Athena.**

**"Are you my Mommy?" I asked. I snuck a glance at Percy, and noticed that he's staring at the older looking version of himself, who I now realize might be Poseidon.**

**"Yes, sweetie," said Athena, "I am your mother. Now, I must ask you why you're with this ****_oceanic offspring_****?**

„Thena, you need more creative insults, those are getting old", Andy chuckled interrupting herself.

**"He promised to help me find a place where I can stay and not get attacked by monsters, be my friend, and help protect me," I respond, crossing my arms, "You got a problem with that?"**

Poseidon laughed loudly.

„She acts just like you, Athena." Andy pouted.

„Brother, can you let me read?" He cast her a confused look as she continued.

**Mommy just scowled, while Poseidon laughed heartily, "She acts just like you do."**

Poseidon blushed, while his two brothers smirked at him.

„Oh wipe those smirks before I do that for you", Andy growled. Hades and Zeus gulped: daughters of Kronos had notoriously short temper and mean punches.

**Athena scowled even more, and stomped on his foot. Poseidon simply waved his hand, and some water from the ocean quickly moved over his foot, probably to alleviate any pain that might have come from Mommy's stomp.**

„*cough* Immature *cough*", Dionysius fake coughed.

„You're actually listening?" Hermes asked in surprise.

„I forced him", Rhea said nonchalantly. „Bribery can really work wonders." Messenger God's eyes nearly bugged out, and in the matter of seconds he knelt in front of her, begging to teach him her ways while demigods snickered.

**"Are you Daddy?" asked Percy, finally, surprising Mommy and Poseidon**

**"It can talk?" asked Mommy.**

**"****_It_****has a name," I said, "and a gender, Mommy."**

„And that's famous Chase sass", Bianca sighed.

**"I realize that, but do you realize who his father is?" asked Mommy**

**"Do you realize that your feud has been going on for thousands of years," I retort, "has nothing to do with me or Percy, nor that Poseidon hasn't said a single bad thing about me since you two arrived?"**

**"Yes, wait, what?" asked Mommy, a little stunned, "Why haven't you said anything?"**

„OOOHHH, BURN!" Apollo yelled, only to squeal like a girl as a golden arrow pierced his thigh.

„Apollo, shut up", Andy drawled, slinging her bow over her shoulders. Artemis gave her a mental high-five.

**"Well, my news is more private than yours, so I'm waiting for you to finish your rant about how me and my spawn are not reliable, trustworthy, blah, blah, blah," said Poseidon.**

**"I don't rant," said Mommy, crossing her arms.**

„Yeah, like fuck you don't", Hephaestus snorted.

**"Oh, yeah, you do," said Poseidon, "I've been on the receiving end of them 99% of the time, even when I tried to apologize."**

**"You tried to apologize?" asked Mommy, incredulously.**

„Of course he did, niece", Demeter huffed. „Only you were too prideful and blind to see it."

**"Yeah," said Poseidon, "I mean, I tried apologizing for the first 500 years after I did it, but since you didn't accept it in that time, I just gave up trying to."**

**"Oh, I'm sorry," apologized Mommy.**

Poseidon opened his mouth, but closed it when he saw his youngest sister's face. He wasn't crazy enough to invoke her wrath on him.

**"It's fine," said Poseidon, waving it off, "it happened a long time ago. Now, before I leave, Percy, I need to speak with you."**

**Percy nodded, and left to talk with Poseidon a little ways away.**

**"Well, that was certainly anticlimactic," said Mommy.**

**"Anticlima-what?" I asked..**

**"Anticlimactic," said Mommy, "you can learn all the words you want when you get to camp. I'll have Chiron give you a Greek version of the Webster dictionary, and you can learn all the words you want."**

**"Thanks, but no thanks," I said, "what I really want is a book on architecture, preferably bridges."**

**"Fine, if that's what you want," smiled Mommy, before pulling out what looked like a brown ruler, "now listen, this is a celestial bronze dagger."**

**"That's a wooden ruler," I pointed out.**

**"What?" asked Athena, before looking at the ruler, she smiled, and snapped her fingers. I felt a breeze, and I noticed that the ruler had become a bronze dagger. "This dagger is made from celestial bronze, straight from Olympus. It cannot harm mortals, but it can harm anything from the Greek world. That's my first gift. My second gift is this: an invisibility hat."**

„That was literally our lifesaver, that cap", Percy commented leisurely.

**I took the dagger, and the hat, which had a NYY on it, which I assumed had to do with New York.**

**"When someone wears that hat, they turn invisible," explained Mommy, "and now, my last gift is not an item, but a pet."**

**Mommy whistled and a beautiful white owl came flying from the sky. It looked like a fully grown owl, and I was surprised when it told me in my mind that it was just as old as I was.**

„Hey, does Whitejill still argue with Blackjack?" Thalia asked. Percy grinned.

„Whaddya think, cuz? Of course they do."

**"This is Whitejill," said Mommy, "She's six years old, just like you, and will fly you anywhere if you need her to. She can also help you when you're fighting monsters, since her claws are nearly indestructible. She's also one of a kind, since no other owl will grow as big as Whitejill, nor will any other owl be able to talk to you. They'll understand you, yes, but not communicate with you. Do you understand?"**

**"Yes, Mommy," I said.**

Athena smiled; her daughter may have been different, but she loved her nonetheless.

**"Now go, sweetie," said Mommy, "Percy's waiting, and I'm sure he has some stuff to show you as well. Oh, and before you go, I need to tell you something. Here's a shield that transforms into a watch. Any adventures you have will automatically be recorded onto there. Also, me and Poseidon have created safehouses throughout the country that will only open to you or Percy. You'll know where they are, and if you don't, your watch can help you."**

**"Thank you Mommy," I said, hugging her She seemed a little surprised, but hugged back. I then let go, and started walking to Percy to show him what Mommy got me.**

**"Annie, Annie guess what?" asked Percy, just as I asked, "Percy, Percy, guess what?"**

**"You first," said Percy.**

„Aww, such a gentelman", Hera cooed, and everyone gave her weird looks.

„What? I can't comment?" she huffed.

**"Well," I said, "Mommy just gave me this hat that turns me invisible, a dagger, a shield that records my adventures as I have them, and this owl I can ride on, name Whitejill."**

**"Whoa," said Percy, his eyes widening as he saw what I got. He then gave me back my shield, and then told me what he got. He had also got a shield and a hat, just like mine, but instead of an owl, he got a black Pegasus, named Blackjack, which is the only black Pegasus in existence so far.**

Percy smiled proudly: he looked Blackjack, even when he annoyed him.

**"So now what?" I asked**

**"Now," said Percy, "we think of a sob story to rob some restaurant of its food. Preferably local restaurants, since their owners are probably not part of a corporation, but if we don't, a fast food restaurant's just as good."**

**"All right, let's go restaurant hunting!" I said, raising my dagger and pointing it to the sky.**

**"Lead the way, Lady Chase," said Percy politely, bowing.**

**"After you, Sir Jackson," I said, politely back, playing along, and curtsying. We both looked at each other and burst out laughing, before walking away from the ocean, with each having an arm around the other's shoulders. I can tell that this is the start of something new.**

„And that's the end", Andy said closing the book.


	5. Chapter 5

**Whoooo! Today's my B-day! Finally, I'm as old as Percy was in BotL! My present for you guys... :D**

**P.S. For anyone who's following my PJO/HP crossover, next update will probably be around the end of this month!**

**Dark Siren: I. Do. Not. Care. It's not copyrighted, and besides, the FF policy about reading fics is more-or-less tolerant. I've seen people writing reading fics about WHOLE PJO and HP series, which are copyrighted, so talk about hypocritical.**

* * *

„Can we take a break?" Rhea asked lightly. „I'm sure Mum and Dad want to talk to me..."

„Or to yell at each other", Andromeda finished with a mysterious smile, „as they don't have guts to admit to the other their love." Demigods grinned evilly, Athena and Poseidon blushed furiously while the council guffwaffed.

„She got ya good", Apollo chortled. Aphrodite, still in her scheming mode, locked the doors of the Throne Room.

„I'm not letting anyone out until...", she trailed off. Annabeth, Thalia, Artemis, Rhea and Bianca groaned simultaneously.

„Damn it, Mum", Rhea wailed, „she trapped you good! We can't flash out because of protective wards Andy put, and now we're stuck!" Athena looked confused, but Poseidon blushed scarlet.

„Aph, you're really, really evil", he sighed and rose from his chair. He walked over to Athena and kneeled in front of her.

„Athena, I love you. Would you grace me with honor of being my girlfriend?" Everyone was silent as Athena blushed even harder.

„I-I... yes. Yes, I will." Girls squealed and boys wolf-whistled. Poseidon gave them his deluxe I'll-kill-you-later stare and kissed his newly proclaimed girlfriend on the lips. Andy and Rhea cheered, Annabeth and Percy shouted in delight and everyone else clapped.

„So Rhea", Aphrodite said slowly, „you said you were pulled out of your date." Rhea scowled lightly.

„Yeah", she admitted, „but I kind of deserved it. I mean, I interrupted Andy's date last time." Andy smirked.

„Yep, you got it right. At least we're even now." Rhea high-fived her.

„And who was that?" Aph asked slyly. Andy smirked at her niece.

„Rhea had a date with Hermes." Rhea whacked Messenger of Fates, Hermes fainted and Athena started ranting.

„But, Rhea, how in the name of my father have you managed to fall in love with-with..."

„Womanizer?" Rhea finished. „Same way you fell for Dad." Andy snickered.

„Shut it, Andy, I had a heart attack when I found out who your date was!" Rhea snapped. Percy shuddered.

„Yeah, Auntie Andy, I thought Uncle Z would blast him off Olympus!"

„Well, not my problem!" Andromeda said indignantly. „I mean, he's okay! And he helped us, didn't he?"

„Still, Andy", Nico butted in, „A titan? Iapetus on top of that?" Olympians(those who were awake) did a prefect impersonation of goldfish.

„Sis? You're dating _a titan_? My counterpart to be exact?" Hades asked incredulously.

„Aha", Andy said lazily. „And before you start commenting, he's on our side now, so back off. Anyone wanna read?" Everyone was still stunned.

„Okay, I'll read", Nico volunteered. Before he started, light appeared again, and Grover exited with Tyson. After few greetings(and Percy nearly getting crushed) reading continued

**Chapter 4**

**Percy POV**

**It's been several months since Daddy and Annabeth's Mommy visited us and gave us gifts, which are awesome, by the way. I had gotten better at using water, and can even freeze it and use it. **

Olympians finally got over their shock and looked at the book in Nico's hands with interest.

„Already?" Poseidon asked overjoyed with his son's success. Percy gave him a short nod.

**Annabeth and I have been training almost every chance we get. When we find a town, we'd go to the closest safehouse, and after keeping our bags there, we'd wander around town looking for any signs of Camp Half-Blood. Of course, we may have gotten distracted by playgrounds more than once.**

Bianca giggled, and Thalia smiled sadly.

**Anyways, right now, we're in Louisiana, still trying to find Camp Half-Blood.**

„Wrong state", Ares yawned.

„We know, doofus", Artemis bit, „Let the boy read."

**"Hey Percy?" called out Annabeth, as she rode on Whitejill.**

**"Yeah, Annie," I said, as I rode on Blackjack**

**"Can we land?" asked Annabeth, "I'm getting kind of hungry."**

**"Sure," I said, just as my tummy rumbled, "Blackjack, can you land where the least amount of people can see us?"**

„Whoa, you're good", Hermes complimented, still not able to look in Rhea's eyes.

**_Sure thing, boss _****he said. I still don't get why he calls me boss, but I don't want to be bothered to ask.**

„Asked him once", Percy mentioned off-handedly, „apparently, he didn't want to call me Lord, so he settled with boss."

**Annabeth and Whitejill followed me and Blackjack as we landed in a spot in the park surrounded by trees. We found a safehouse there, and got some apples and mice to feed Blackjack and Whitejill. We also found grooming supplies for Blackjack and Whitejill, but we didn't use it since we always groom them before we leave. Daddy and Annabeth's Mommy had forgotten to tell us that we had to groom them, but we didn't mind. It gave us a chance to slow down and just talk amongst ourselves as normal people.**

Annabeth smiled fondly in remembrance of those days. She really loved being on run with Percy.

**Once we finished feeding our pets, they started napping near the safehouse, while me and Annabeth went towards the city and find a place to eat.**

**We eventually found a McDonalds, since we were both in the mood for a cheeseburger and some fries. We used our invisibility hats, and snuck into the restaurant. We made our way behind the cashiers and found where they kept the cheeseburgers. We took two (the cheeseburgers turn invisible when we touch them), fill a packet with fries (which earned some confusion from the workers there, but not a big deal), and made our way back to the safehouse, but not before taking a pit stop for some ice cream and soda. That gas station guy may never know what hit him.**

Hermes whooped.

„Nice work, kiddos", he praised. „If I hadn't known, I would've said you were mine."

**Anyways, once we reached our safehouse, we ate our ice cream first, since it'd probably melt if we ate it after. As we ate the rest of our food, we started talking about the reactions of the gas station guy when the soda bottles and ice creams disappeared in front of his eyes and the confused looks of the workers at Mcdonalds. Just as we were about to throw away our trash, we heard some voises outside. We stopped moving and listened in.**

**"I'm telling you that that horse was a Pegasus," said a voice, which sounded like a girl.**

**_Pegasus?_**** I mouthed to Annabeth, who nodded, and I couldn't help but think about Blackjack. I could tell by the look on Annabeth's face that she was thinking the same thing as well.**

**"Yes, and that big, stuffed owl wasn't stuffed," joked another voice, which sounded like a boy, "Come on Veronica, grow up a little. Pegasuses aren't real."**

„Of course they are!" Poseidon huffed.

„To mortals they aren't, brother", Demeter said.

„And it's Pegasi, not Pegasuses", Athena complained. Nico rolled his eyes.

„Lady Athena, same warning as Lord Poseidon."

**"First of all," said Veronica, "It's Pegasi, you know like cactus-cacti? Anyway, I'm sure I saw a Pegasus. The horse had wings, and I could tell that it was looking straight at me before it ran away."**

„Oh", Athena said with a light blush. Poseidon smiled at her. _She really looks beautiful, _he thought dreamily.

**"What about the stuffed owl?" asked the boy, "You can't tell me that the owl was real. It was as bigger as my seven-year old neice back in 'Frisco. There was no way it could have been real.. Owls don't grow that big. Besides, it's still daytime. Aren't owls nocturnal?"**

**"That might be a special owl," said Veronica, "Besides, it might be an escaped owl from some laboratory. *gasp* Maybe, the owl was used for mutation experiments. I told you we should have gotten that magazine for animal abuse. But nooo, it just takes up space. We could have helped an owl that got mistreated in a government run lab. Don't you care about the animals Chad?"**

**_Chad?_**** Mouthed Annabeth to me. I nodded, and she went back to listening in.**

**"Of course I do," said Chad, "but only real animals. Not stuffed ones."**

Athena rolled her eyes. Whitejill wasn't stuffed!

**"Whatever," scoffed Veronica, "come on, let's go find a way out of this forest. I knew we shouldn't have taken a walk in the park."**

**As soon as we were sure they were away, we both let go of a breath we didn't know we were holding.**

**"You think they saw Blackjack?" I asked.**

„Probably", Apollo said.

„Lord Apollo, would you let me read?" Nico said irritably.

**"Probably Whitejill, as well," nodded Annabeth, who still looked a little confused from hearing Chad, since she kept repeating his name over and over. Then, she looked up, with her eyes twinkling as she exclaimed, "That's it! Chad! He's my uncle! I can't believe I almost forgot about him. He brought me the best presents whenever he visited."**

„Your uncle, Annie?" Thalia asked innocently only to yelp as Percy drenched her.

„What was that for, Kelp-Head?"

„For offending my girlfriend", he said simply and continued snuggling with Annabeth.

**"So, do you want to go live with him?" I asked, curious because I really didn't want her to leave. I wanted to stay with her for as long as possible, but I knew that if she wanted to, I couldn't hold her back.**

„Awww, you're a such cutie!" Aph squealed, and Artemis smiled. Annabeth may have fallen in love, but her beloved will never leave her side, she was certain.

**"No," said Annabeth, shaking her head, "if I went to them, then they'll send my back to California, and with my family. They may not want me, but they'll take me in anyway if it means less burdens for Uncle Chad."**

„That would be awkward", Grover said for the first time.

„You have no idea, G-man", Percy replied.

**"Why is that?" I asked, "I mean, why make less burdens for your Uncle Chad?"**

**"He's not the best at taking care of things," said Annabeth, "I once drew a picture for him to keep, and he lost it before he even took a step away from me."**

Tyson and Percy frowned. Percy didn't like her girlfriend being sad, and Tyson liked her so he took offense at that.

**"Wow," said Percy, "so, now I guess we have to wait for Blackjack and Whitejill."**

**"I guess so," said Annabeth, when I heard the flapping of wings outside. Annabeth was about to check, when I said, "What if it's not them? Besides, we don't know if there's anyone else there as well."**

**"I guess you're right," said Annabeth, "the flapping might have just been some random bird that was flying right outside our door."**

**_Hey, I'm no bird _****said a familiar voice in my head. ****_Besides, Pegasi are much better in my opinion._**

Annabeth and Percy laughed out loud.

„They're still arguing about that one", Annabeth explained to everyone.

**Just then I heard a hooting outside the door, and as I looked outside, I saw Whitejill glaring at Blackjack, who was trying to ignore her.**

**_She has problems respecting others decisions _****whined Blackjack when he noticed me.**

**"Blackjack says Whitejill has problems respecting other's decisions," I said to Annabeth.**

**"Whitejill says that Blackjack doesn't know how to keep his mouth shut," laughed Annabeth.**

„That, he doesn't", Grover agreed, and demigods laughed.

**I laughed, and soon, we were off on our pets, heading eastwards once again.**


End file.
